


With a firm hand to guide you

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, DominantJim, Manipulation, Powerdynamics, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, aggressivejim, gratuitous use of the word Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Jim finds an outlet for his feelings after his breakup with Pam.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	With a firm hand to guide you

Jim's car door slams and he glares at the doors of Dunder Mifflin. Ever since he and Pam broke up coming to work's been a struggle. He's bored and angry and the strength it takes not to take it out on other people is beginning to wear thin.

He gets to the main floor tossing his jacket at the coat rack, muffling a curse as it falls to the floor. He hears Pam on the phone; a giggle. He stiffly hangs his coat up, fists clenching, he ignores her moving to his desk which he's beginning to hate. Clicking on his computer he wonders what a waiter makes in a year.

After lunch Angela herds everyone back to the breakroom.  
It's Ryan's birthday today and the party committee has of course bought cake and decorated for the occasion; pale blue streamers hang from the walls like some morbid 'it's a boy' reveal.   
"You were supposed to get royal blue." Angela hisses at Phillyis. Jim leans against the wall clenching his teeth, watching as Pam moves about the room smiling and laughing. "Happy birthday, Ryan!" She grins. "I can't believe it's been a year already."  
"Yeah, our little baby's growing up." Jim mocks.  
"Shut up." Ryan snaps.  
Jim grins a slow grin. He actually finds it highly amusing when Ryan acts like a whiney little brat, and needling him is a good distraction.   
He waits until everyone has filed from the room to   
come up behind him and pull him against his chest.   
"Poor little baby." He taunts against his ear.  
"Get off me."  
"Someone's feisty," he chuckles. "Careful or I might put you over my knee."  
"You're disgusting." He breaks his hold shoving him away.  
Jim chuckles, oh he's going to have fun with this.  
The door snaps shut with his hand over Ryan's head holding it closed. "I'm what?" He breathes in his ear.  
"You heard me."  
"Oh, I heard you. Looks like someone needs to teach the little birthday boy a lesson."  
"Don't touch me, Halpert."  
"So bossy." He presses him against the door. "You'd think you're grown."  
He wiggles trying to break free and Jim sighs. "Such a little brat I think you really do need that spanking."   
"Jim, stop!"  
But Jim's no longer listening, eyes running up and down Ryan pressed beneath him.  
He's so small, almost delicate under Jim's larger hand. Yes, he thinks he will teach him a lesson.

Since the break room incident he hasn't stopped thinking about Ryan, how easy it is to grab him, push him, force him to submit. He waits and watches for his next chance to get him alone.   
And then, thankfully it happens.   
They're being forced to watch an hour long slide presentation. He gets to the conference room first, putting his jacket on the chair next to him and waits; he knows full well Ryan will be the last to trudge in.   
Seeing the only seat available is by Jim he tries to plead with Kelly to switch with him. "No way, Ryan. You blew me off yesterday don't come looking for favors."   
"I got a seat for you Ryan." Jim says calmly staring him down.   
A minute passes and he doesn't move.   
"Boy, sit down so we can get this over with and go home." Stanley grumbles at him.   
He takes his seat by Jim reluctantly, sitting as far away as the arm of the chair will allow.   
Fifteen, twenty minutes Jim does nothing just stares blankly at the screen ahead. The constant click click click of the projector has him yawning. "Sleepy, honey?" Jim asks all syrup in tone.   
He feels Ryan's glare but knows he's not going to do anything to draw attention.   
"Why don't you put your head down on daddy's shoulder."   
"Stop!" He hisses. Jim reaches for him forcing his head down agaisnt his shoulder. "Go to sleep honey."   
He tries to fight him for awhile until he accidentally kicks Angela's chair causing her to violently shush them.   
He falls still after that. Jim smiles petting his hair.

The presentation is dull as heck. Everyone stumbles out before the lights even come on. Jim looks down at Ryan in the light of the projector. Ha! Sound asleep, he knew it. He trails a finger along his cheek. "Time to wake up baby," he jeers. Ryan blinks pushing away. Jim shuts the projector off, snapping the lights on causing Ryan to squint at the harsh light. "Sleep well?"  
Ryan glares at him.  
"Aww, someone didn't get their nap out." He makes a mocking pouty face at him reaching to thumb his lower lip.  
Ryan smacks his hand away.  
Jim leans in. "My little baby cranky? Or is he still pouty because daddy had to punish his naughty bottom all red."  
He doesn't miss the look that flashes across his face at the 'my'. He begins to grin. "You like that huh. Like being daddy's little baby."  
"Jim."  
"Ah, ah, ah." He smiles gripping his hair. "That's not how good little boys address their daddies."

"Hey, you finish those reports?" Jim asks a few days later, tugging him to his lap. He squirms to get away. People are starting to glance their way. "Not yet," he hisses.   
"Why not?"   
"Let me go, Jim."   
"Why not?" He holds tighter.  
"Let go." He snaps. He can feel everyone's eyes on them, their lunch completely forgotten. "Just because Pam doesn't want you touching her anymore doesn't give you the right to manhandle everyone else in the office." It gets deathly quiet and he knows he's made a mistake. He jumps up rushing from the room.

Jim's right behind grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him to the mensroom locking the door.  
"I didn't mean to ji-   
His eyes snap up.  
"Daddy," he murmurs. "I didn't, I didn't mean to."  
"You didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to put off the work I asked you to do? Or didn't mean to embarrass me like that."  
He scuffs his shoe along the floor not answering.  
"Ryan."  
"You don't care." He bursts out.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He murmurs trying to push past him.  
"Uh uh." He pulls him back hoisting him roughly up on the sink. "What's this about, hmm?" He pushes him against the mirror nipping at his jaw. "You think daddy's just playing with you?"  
He shrugs.  
"I care Ryan but I don't care for the attitude."  
"M'sorry."  
"I'm glad, but you're still going to be punished." He pulls away tugging him to his feet. "Turn around." He says reaching for his belt buckle. Ryan's eyes widen. He's never used a belt on him before.   
"No, daddy." He whines. "I know," he crowds him against the counter kissing his cheek, reaching to gently tug his pants down. "But you've been such a naughty boy I think you've earned yourself a big boy spanking."   
"Please," his lip trembles.   
"Be a good boy now and turn around."   
He turns slowly, allowing Jim to bend him over the sink.   
"You know, I'm beginning to think you just enjoy having your little bottom heated," he says casually as the belt makes contact for the first time. He jumps gripping the counter as the next three fall in quick succession. "Daddy!" He gasps surprised at how much it actually stings, but then, Jim's a big guy. He twists to the side and Jim pops his thigh. "Ow, daddy! I'm sorry!"   
"I don't appreciate what you did in there Ryan," he says. "If. You. Ever! Disrespect. Me. Like. That. Again." He punctuates each word with a blistering smack not caring where it lands.   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobs. "Daddy, stop!"  
Jim hauls him up jerking his pants up roughly. "No," he says touching his chin. "I don't think you are." Bending him back over the sink he spanks him severely for a second time.   
"Daddy! Daddy, please stop!"  
He's choking and sobbing by the end of it.   
Jim hoists him roughly back up on the sink.   
He let's out a sharp gasp as his bottom makes contact with the counter.  
"Stop crying." He says flatly fastening his belt. "Dry your eyes."  
He wipes at his eyes pathetically, sniffing. Jim dampens a paper towel wiping his face. "Get yourself together."   
He squeezes his knees hiccuping, trying to catch his breath. When he can go a minute without his breath hitching Jim looks him up and down handing him a paper towel. "Wipe your nose." He tries to catch his eye but Jim wont look at him "Da—   
"Let's go." he says gripping his elbow once more leading him towards the door. "I expect those reports finished, are we clear?"   
"Yes."   
He pushes him out the door stalking back to his own desk.   
All day long the sting of his bottom reminds him of Jim's anger.

He shows up at his apartment later that evening.  
"What are you doing here."  
"I felt bad for being so harsh with you earlier." He reaches for him guiding his head to his shoulder. "I know deep down you want to be my good little boy." Ryan's arms wrap hesitantly around his waist.  
"Still sore?" Jim asks tapping his bottom. "Yes," he says petulantly. "Why don't you go lay on the couch. I'll get you some ice.  
Draping a cloth over him he settles the ice against his aching bottom, fingers tracing lightly against his skin where several welts are still raised contrasting sharply against the pale porcelain of his flesh. He smooths a gentle hand along his thighs. "I'm sorry baby, but you know you deserved that."   
He buries his face in Jim's lap. "I know," he sniffles.   
"It's alright," he shushes. "Daddy knows what you need and he's going to be here to keep you in line."  
"Thank you, daddy," he whimpers.  
"What a good boy," Jim coos at him squeezing his thigh.   
He settles back into the couch flipping the television on to find a movie for them to watch, he continues to stroke Ryan's legs letting him doze against him.

When the movie finishes he gives his hip a pat. "I've got to go. Want me to carry you to bed or you gonna stay here?" Ryan holds his arms out. "Needy little baby." He hefts him up toting him back the the bedroom. "Stay," he murmurs sleepily.   
"You need daddy, baby?"  
"Need you," he mumbles.   
"That's right. You need daddy here to take care of you, to make sure you stay a good little boy and don't get out of line again." He smooths a hand down him. "My good boy." He stretches out beside him.

His daddy spanks him again thoroughly in the morning. Layed out across the bed, hand raining down thunderous smacks on his already burning backside.  
"You gonna be a good boy today?"   
"Yes, daddy." He cries. "Be so good."  
Jim drags him back across his lap.  
"Daddy hurts!" He pleads sobbing.   
"That's what spankings are for honey so you learn your lesson."   
"Sorry, I'm sorry."  
"I know. Ten more for back talking."  
"No— Jim grabs the hairbrush from the night stand popping him firmly. "Ryan! I'll get my belt again you hear me? Just lay there and take it like a good boy and we can be done, alright."  
He brings the brush back down before he can speak.  
he sobs harshly through the rest of his spanking the echo of the brush falling does nothing to drown him out.  
"There, there," Jim soothes. "All done." He rolls him over.   
Ryan lays spent, gasping, tears and snot running down his face. "Look at you, so beautiful." Jim breathes; tenderly stroking his face. "It's a good thing daddy cares enough about you to take care of you."   
"Thank you dad- daddy." He sobs.  
"Good boy." He kisses his head. "Good good boy." He presses a thumb in his mouth. "There's my honey." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Such a needy little baby." Ryan sniffles sucking at Jim's thumb. "Think we should keep you like this, huh?" He runs his hand up Ryan's bare thigh. "Ready for another spanking if you get out of line."   
"Be good," he whimpers.   
"Oh I know you're gonna try aren't you." He coos dragging his nails down him. "We'll see though. See how good you can be for daddy." He pushes his legs from his lap standing. "Get yourself together and you can join me for breakfast."  
"Yes daddy," he pants. 

He lays staring at the ceiling fan as the minutes tick by, watching as a spider scurries along the molding. 

Wiping at his face he tries to stand but his legs buckle. Whimpering at the ache of his bottom he tries again.  
Moving to the full length mirror, craning to see the bruises lining his backside; bottom hot to the touch, he sniffles. It really does hurt.   
But, maybe daddy's right. Maybe he does need regular spankings to keep him in line.   
He smiles tremulously. Isn't he a lucky boy to have such a good daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know. Please feel free to comment and check out my other works.


End file.
